In the related art, most of the power battery modules adopt a battery accommodating assembly with a multi-plate structure or an upper-lower housing structure. Although these structures can protect the battery well, a combination mode of the batteries cannot be expanded and developed freely due to the limitations of the multi-plate structure and the upper-lower housing structure. When the combination mode of the batteries needs to be changed, it is necessary to redesign and redevelop a new combination manner of the batteries, which will waste a lot of time and greatly increase the cost. Also, the battery accommodating assemblies with the multi-plate and upper-lower housing structures are not suitable for an automatic production of the power battery module, thus increasing the cost of the power battery module.